


Missing

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With Noel's cat Sushi missing, I felt like Mickey would go nuts if he had a cat and it went missing.</p></blockquote>





	Missing

"Yo Mandy! I looked everywhere! Where the fuck is Clay?" Mickey asked, trying to sound his bad ass self. But inside, he was freaking the fuck out.   
"He left you" his mind fought with him. "He always leaves you. Nothing will change".   
He shook his thoughts and looked under his bed. Nothing. He looked in his closet. Nothing. He looked in his bathroom. Nothing.   
In a panic, he bum-rushed into Mandy's room to see if she had seen him.   
"Wake the fuck up, slut. I cant find Clay" he said, rubbing his bottom lip nervously.   
Mandy tossed in her bed. She was as much a heavy sleeper as her brother, only she was getting more of it these days.   
Mickey, Ian and Mandy shared a 2 bedroom some-what-nice apartment between the northside and southside. "Far enough to be away, but close enough to go back if needed" as Ian put it. But the past few months, it had been just Mickey and Mandy. Sometimes, Lip. All Mickey had was his once a week video chats with his sexy redheaded soldier who finally made officer. He was stationed right out side of Syria in the new "world war 3" as the news so elequantly put it. It was a dangerous fight, But Mickey knew how much it meant to Ian.   
"Come back in one peice. And alive" Mickey would say at the end of each their video chats.   
On Ian's last R&R, he and Mickey were doing some casual shopping and they walked past a pet shop.   
"Lets go look, Mick" Ian begged his boyfriend.   
"What the fuck for? We dont need no damn animal" he replied with little to no venom.   
"Come on. We can just look" Ian smiled as he took Mickey by the hand and drug him into the shop.   
The brunettes eyeballs met the back of his head as he quickly smiled and followed the redhead into the store.   
Not long after they walked into the shop, Ian ran to the back wall.   
"Kitten adoption Today" the sign read when they walked in. Ian smiled like a goofball and ran straight back. His smile reminded the brunette of the little curley haired firecrotch he had played baseball with 20 years before.   
"Aww come on Mick!" Ian cried, sticking his bottom lip out as he held a little black kitten in his hands. "He's so adorable."  
"Hell no. We aint gettin no fuckin cat" Mickey fought back. "Those fuckin puppy dog eyes aint gonna work either, Gallagher!"  
"But Mick!" Ian begged when he saw the orange older cat. "What about him? No one ever adopts older cats! Please?"  
Mickey smiled and shook his head no. He was adment on not taking home a cat.   
"Wheres the fuckin bathroom in here? He asked, changing the subject. He looked around and spotted the sign.   
"I gotta take a piss. Dont go kid napping any fucking pussies while im gone, firecrotch" Mickey laughed, pretending to not see the hurt in his boyfriends eyes. Ian nodded and Mickey disapeared.   
He found a manager and asked if the could hold the cat until the next morning. The manager agreed and Mickey agreed to be there when the shop opened.  
The next day, Ian was sleeping and Mickey had woke up early. He went to wake up Mandy to tell her to keep Ian busy for a while and he shrugged on his jacket and walked out the door.   
Two hours later, Mickey was on his way back home. He shot Mandy a text and found out Ian was still in bed. "Thank god" he thought.   
When he walked into the door, Mandy was sitting on the couch playing on their ps3 and eating pizza bagels.   
"You got a fucking cat?" Mandy almost yelled.   
"Shhh! Shut the fuck up for christ sakes" Mickey loudly wispered.   
He explained everything, as if it should make sense to her, and quietly walked into his bedroom.   
He sat the cage at the end of the bed and flooped down on the bed, waking up his sleeping lover. Who was naked. And uncovered.  
Mickey pecked the redhead on the lips quickly and smiled.   
"What did you do?" Ian asked groggly, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"Why I always gotta be up to somethin when I kiss you?" He asked.   
"Cause you never just kiss me" Ian's smile faded into a straight line.   
"Fucking christ Gallagher. Maybe I just wanted to fuckin kiss you" he huffed out.   
"Ok ok" Ian surrendered.   
Mickey had everything semi planned. He placed the cage at the end of the bed, where Ian typically got out, but their new house guest had other plans. He started meowing. Loudly.   
Ian sat up quickly and looked around. "What the hell?" He questioned. "Is that a cat?" He asked, his memory of the day before not in tact. "A fucking cat? We dont have a cat."  
Mickey's eyes grew wider as Ian went to scoot off of the bed. His feet slammed onto the top of the crate and the cat hissed. Mickey laughed as Ian jumped nearly off the bed.   
Ian's eyes met Mickey's and the older boy quickly looked down, sucking in his bottom lip.  
"Mickey?" Ian asked. "Did you...?" He began as he opened the crate. "No!" He cried as he pulled out the older fat orange cat he had seen at the pet shop. "Did you really?" He smiled, nuzzling his nose with the cats.  
Mickey couldnt remember the day he had seen his strong, manly soldier look so innocent. He was so happy and carefree playing with the cat.   
"What's his name? Ian asked happily.   
"Dont know. They were callin him tabby. But its a pussy name. He's a boy and needs a boy name" Mickey replied. "I was kinda thinkin Clay. He reminds me of like play doh. You remember that shit?" Mickey asked. But really, the cat had reminded him of is boyfriend.   
"Clayton. Clay for short." He talked himself into it.   
Ian smiled and could see in his boyfriend's eyes that the cat didn't remind him of play doh.   
"I like it. Clay it is" he answered.   
Ian was home for three more days before he was deployed again.   
Mickey loved thinking back to that day and it made him panic even more that Clay was missing.   
"MANDY! Mickey screamed as he kicked her. "Where the fuck is Clay?" He begged.   
"Ieeuhnno" Mandy mumbled. She was useless.   
"Useless bitch" he groaned. He shut Mandy's door as he walked out.  
He searched everywhere. Every pantry, every closet and every room. He couldn't find his cat. He grabbed his keys, locked the door and walked to the nearest shelters, checking to see if he was there. No luck. He checked veterinarians offices. No luck. He finally decided he would go home and print out flyers to put out the next day.   
When Mickey walked into the apartment, all of the lights were shut off. He tried to flip the switch and it wasnt working.   
"Fucking great" he moaned.   
As he tried to find his way to his bedroom, he heard a familiar sound.   
"Clay?" He asked.   
He felt something rub across his leg.   
"You stupid peice of shit" he yelled out on instinct.   
The light to the living room flashed on and all of the Gallaghers and Mandy were standing there with party hats and noise makers.   
"Happy Birthday" they all screamed.   
Mickey didn't know if he was pissed or happy to feel that Clay was rubbing his face onto his hip from the nearby chair.   
He picked the cat up and groaned. "Where the fuck were you today?" He asked the cat.   
"Really? What the fuck!" He was surprised.   
He greeted everyone and told them he had to go change. It was a hot day and he had walked all over town. He was "sweating balls."  
"Hold on, not yet" a voice said from behind him.   
Mickey froze in his spot. He was too nervous to turn around, with everyone starring at him, smiling.   
When he finally turned around, he instantly locked lips with his boyfriend.   
"I'm home" Ian finally got out.   
"Your home" Mickey cried. If tears were running down his face, no one would judge him.   
"And so is Clay" Mandy hollered from the back of the room. Lip took him home worth him the night before.   
Clay was the furthest thing from Mickey's mind as he whispered "I love you" into his boyfriends ear.

**Author's Note:**

> With Noel's cat Sushi missing, I felt like Mickey would go nuts if he had a cat and it went missing.


End file.
